mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trism
Trism is a puzzle game for iOS developed by Demiforce LLC. The game and developer made the news for being a rags to riches story. It makes use of the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch's built in accelerometer. It involves the sliding of colored triangular tiles called trisms on the screen in order to make matches of 3 or more. As soon as a match is made the tiles disappear and depending on the direction in which the iPhone is tilted the gaps left behind will be filled. Gameplay The game has been compared to Bejeweled 2. The developer has mentioned the gameplay is unique with a patent pending. Trism has four built in gameplay modes: Infinism This is the main gameplay mode in which the user slides the trisms on the screen diagonally or horizontally in order to create matches of three or more trisms, the remaining gaps left behind are then filled by the surrounding trisms depending upon the direction in which the iPhone is tilted. This is shown by the compass in the lower right hand corner. The more trisms matched together the greater the amount of points generated. Once a certain amount of points is generated, the player then advances a level. During gameplay the player can encounter certain special trisms, such as the locked trism, which prevents trisms that are on the same axis from being moved until it is removed by matching it. There is also the bomb trism that has a countdown which decreases with every successful movement made, this trism can be moved but must be removed by matching before the countdown finishes or the game will finish. Terminism Terminism has the same basic gameplay as Infinism mode but with the addition of a timer. When the timer goes from green to red, called a timeout, a bomb or lock trism will spawn. In order to keep the timer green, matches must be made constantly. Unlike in Infinism, the bomb in Terminism is not counted on turn. It has a time limit. The bomb must be disarmed before it turns red, or you will lose. Syllogism This is a puzzle mode whereby the player must eliminate all of the trisms in the least amount of moves possible. This is done by tilting the iPhone in order to make them slide. There are 30 levels each increasing in difficulty. Some of them are solvable under par. Up to -17 total score. Starshine Starshine mode is an unlock-able game mode available for Infinism or Terminism. To unlock this in Infinism, you must achieve one million points in one game. To unlock it in Terminism you must score 500,000 points in a single game before getting a timeout. The objective of Starshine mode is to create large starshine chains to achieve an extreme amount of points. Achievements The game has achievements for completing certain tasks, such as earning over 500,000 points in terminism mode before getting a timeout. There are 22 achievements in all. They are posted on the users profile on the online community. Awards Trism has won awards such as: Best Casual Game from AppStoreApps.com. 1st on iLounge's Best Apps and Games. the Gold award from PocketGamer. Slide to Play's "Must have" award. One of WIRED'S "10 most awesome iPhone Apps of 2008" Category:IOS Games